Grief
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Jake is dealing with his grief over Johnston's death by lashing out at everyone and then crying himself to sleep at night. Friends and family try to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Grief

**Grief**

That '70s Show:

Grief affected people in many ways. Jake Green chose to deal with it by lashing out at everyone around him. When he was alone, he would usually end up crying himself to sleep. After the Second Civil War started, Jake returned home to Jericho and broke up with girlfriend Emily Sullivan. After saving America, Jake finally started grieving.

Gail Green was dealing with her husband's death by cleaning everything in her house. Jake and Eric recognized the way of dealing with her grief, because she had done exactly the same thing after Gail's mother, Margaret, had died. Joy Green, Johnston's mother, had died when the Green boys had been teenagers, and Gail done it then. The best way to deal with Gail's way of dealing was to keep messing up the house until she finally broke down.

Eric Green chose to grieve by turning to his girlfriend, Mary Bailey. He was determined to help his brother and mother.

Stanley Richmond was grieving for his sister, but he and Mimi were expecting twins in January 2008. He wanted to help his best friend.

Heather Lisinksi, Eric, Gail, Mimi, Stanley, and Emily had decided a few days earlier to help Jake through his grief.

TBC

* * *

This is my first Jericho fic and my third fanfic. I just started uploading fics today, so I'm not that great at figuring this out yet. I have yet to figure out how to indent without indenting everything else.


	2. Jake's Grief

Disclaimer: I don't own Jericho

**Jake's Grief**

Jake Green missed his father so badly. He felt like he had been ripped in half following his father's death.

Jake had pushed all of his feelings about his father's death away as he helped Hawkins take down the Allied States of America. But now there was nothing for him to do.

Hawkins was recovering from his gunshot wound, and preparing for the birth of his third child. It had come as a shock to the Hawkins family when they learned they were getting another family.

Mimi and Stanley were having twins. Jake was going to be godfather. He should be happy for his best friend, but all he did lately was lash out at everyone around him.

"You need to get through this," Stanley told Jake about two days after he had returned. "Mourn your little sister," Jake had snapped. He had immediately regretted saying that, but he knew he had hurt his best friend.

The only way Jake knew how to get rid of his hurt was to hurt everyone else. It was how he dealt with things.

He had also broken up with Emily after his return. "Why are you doing this," Emily had screamed. Jake had rolled his eyes and told her to go back to her ex-fiancé and then mocked her about Roger being driven out of Jericho.

He had screamed at his mother about the dishes not being clean yesterday. "Don't yell at me," Gail had screamed. It had ended up in an all out fight between the two that had ended when Eric came in.

Eric and Jake had had their problems after Johnston's death. They had ended up in a knock down, drag out fight on their front lawn. Bill had to end up breaking it up.

Jake may be lashing out at everyone, but at night he was a different person. He closed his door, slid down to the floor, and cried for hours. Sometimes he cried himself to sleep against the door or he went in his bed and cried himself to sleep there.

He needed help, and help was about to knock on his doorstep.

TBC

* * *

I've had 71 hits and no reviews. Please start reviewing. It makes me think like you guys don't like this story. I'm not complaining or anything, though. Please just start reviewing. Gail's POV is coming up next.


	3. Gail's Grief

Disclaimer: I don't own Jericho

**Gail**

Gail Green couldn't stop cleaning. After bolting to the ranch after Johnston's death, she had cleaned it from top to bottom.

After finally falling apart, Gail had left to visit her sister Lisa in Newlinsburg. She had also cleaned Lisa's house.

Now Gail was cleaning her own house, and deep down she knew her sons were deliberately messing things up. Jake and Eric know how their mother grieved.

Gail had returned to the house after the Rangers had saved Jake from his three day torture and had been angry to see what the soldiers had done to it.

She was thrilled her sons had managed to reveal the lies of the Allied States of America.

Jake had been interviewed so many newspapers. Gail had been excited to see her son briefly push away his anger. He was also going into the new history books, along with Robert Hawkins.

Gail wished her son would stop being so angry. When Stanley had come to her about the plan, she thought it was a good idea. She also hoped it would work.

"I think he needs our help badly," Gail had told Stanley upon hearing the plan.

"I think you're right," Stanley had said.

Sometimes, in her darkest moments, Gail wished her sons had died instead of her husband. She never told those thoughts to anyone, but had scheduled appointments for herself and for Jake with the local therapist, Nina Misosa.

Hopefully, Jake would go. Gail wasn't sure what'd she do if he said no. Her son could be stubborn, just like his father had been.

Gail pushed that thought away, and began cleaning the kitchen again. Emily had messed up it several times in her attempt to cook for her.

Gail knew from Emily that Jake had started crying over how much Johnston had loved her.

If he was crying over that, Gail didn't know what else he was crying about that related to his father.

Gail had a sinking suspicion that Jake was suffering from clinical depression. Hopefully, Nina would do something about that.

Gail began humming and continued to clean the kitchen. The ranch and EJ's old hunting cabin would also need to be cleaned. The Hawkins had been staying in the old cabin, and who knows what they had done to it. Gail needed to clean everything. She didn't know what she would do if she ran out of things to stop cleaning.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Jericho.

"What is your problem?" Gail demanded of Jake when he stepped through the door at 2:30AM.

"I was working," Jake said defensively.

"You should have called me and told me," Gail said.

"I forgot," Jake said.

"Forgetting is an excuse, Johnston Jacob Green Junior."

"I'll call next time," Jake told her.

"You've been doing this for awhile."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I have an important job to do. In case you forgot, I'm sheriff."

"I want you to quit," Gail demanded.

"I can't quit! I'm the one paying the bills in this place. You're just volunteering at the clinic!"

"I want you out of this house tomorrow. You are such a disappointment," Gail said.

Jake scoffed, and tried to hide the hurt he was feeling.

"Fine, Mom. I'll be out tomorrow. Don't worry about me or anything."

When Jake woke up for work, Gail was already gone.

"What happened?" Eric asked his brother.

"Nothing," Jake snapped. Eric stared at him.

"Jake," he warned.

"Mom kicked me out. That's it. I'm leaving today."

Eric and Stanley exchanged a look.

"You can stay with us," Mimi told Jake.

"You are welcome," Stanley said.

"Come with me for a second," Eric said to his brother.

Jake sighed and followed his brother back home. Gail was cleaning.

"Mom, what is your problem?" Eric asked.

"Nothing," Gail answered.

"You threw Jake out of the house for no reason."

"It's fine," Jake interrupted, but the two ignored him.

"I had a valid reason," Gail defended.

"He's grieving, Mom. Did you forget that part where he can't remember two whole days of his life-Dad's funeral and burial?"

"Still here," Jake said.

"Of course I remember," Gail said.

"Jake was so devastated about Dad's death that he blocked the funeral and burial from his mind, Mom!"

"I know that, Eric Charles Green."

"You act like you don't. You abandoned us for the ranch when we needed you the most. Emily told me Jake cried over how much Dad loved you."

"Still here," Jake pointed out.

"I'm trying to defend you," Eric told him.

"I know that, little brother."

"It's hard to deal with everything and I took it out on you," Gail confessed guiltily.

"Everything hurts, Mom. I can't make it stop. I don't mean to yell, but it keeps happening," Jake said.

"I know Baby," Gail soothed.

"You're going to be okay," Eric told Jake.

For the first time since his father's death, Jake broke down in front of his family instead of in his room.

As the sobs increased in intensity, Eric and Gail hugged him.

"I can't make it stop hurting," Jake sobbed.

"We know," Gail comforted.

The door opened, and Stanley and Mimi stepped in.

Jake's breath hitched, and even though they had no idea what was going on, the Richmonds joined in on the hug.

"It's going to be okay," Eric told his brother. Jake nodded.

He was finally grieving for the father he missed so much.

Things were far from okay, but they would be eventually.

The End

* * *

I've had the idea of Jake blocking the funeral and burial for a long time. It's nice for it to finally be in a story. It'll also be mentioned in Time Traveling, if you're reading that.


End file.
